1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to highlighting an object within an image displayed by a display apparatus, and determining movement of a highlight based on a relative position between objects on a screen by receiving a user's input through arrow keys and a selection key in a display apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Smart phones, smart televisions (TVs) and other similar devices supporting a downloadable application have become popular. However, if an application has to be implemented in a TV or other display apparatuses that do not include a touch pad or a pointing device or are used by a user who is familiar with conventional keys, a developer of the application still needs to make a highlight capable of being moved by arrow keys and a selection button.
Further, applications have mostly been developed based on using devices capable of directly inputting a pointing position such as a mouse, a touch panel, etc. It may be necessary for the highlight to be moved by arrow keys in a display apparatus that cannot use a mouse or a touch panel, etc.
Thus, applications have been programmed to support arrow keys and a selection key. Therefore, an arrow key input can mark a current object with a highlight as well as determine where to move the highlight next, separately from movement and selection of a mouse.
Further, movement of the highlight based on the movement of the mouse should be synchronized with that based on the arrow key input.
In addition, when there is an arrow key input, each of the applications may have to individually determine what object is currently highlighted on a screen, and select which different object will be highlighted depending on which direction key is input.
Further, when the input device is switched from the arrow keys to the pointing device or from the pointing device to the arrow keys, it may be awkward since state information about which object is highlighted has to be continuously managed.